


Family Planning

by Eliyes



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcans are inveterate matchmakers, and as Daniel knowns from experience, his wife can be very patient.</p><p>----</p><p>"Don't think I don't suspect -- you're playing matchmaker!" He knew T'Mir could feel his amusement. "For children who aren't even born yet!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This one won't make sense unless you've read the TOS novels The Vulcan Academy Murders and The IDIC Epidemic by Jean Lorrah, and features characters from those books. And also married people in bed.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal April 2, 2010.

Dr. Daniel Corrigan lay entwined with his wife and bondmate, T'Mir, on the bed they shared in their new home on Nisus. He had one hand resting over where he knew her womb to be. The gesture was symbolic; they were discussing the children they planned to have.

"Do you want a daughter, or a son?" he asked.

"I would hope for at least one of each," she answered, with a subtly mischievous twinkle to her eyes that echoed the feel of her teasing over their telepathic link. "It seemed a satisfactory arrangement for my parents."

"Mmm." He smiled. "But, since Vulcans never have twins, you have to decide which one to have _first_." He tickled her, more for the joy of dancing his fingers over her skin than any other reason.

"Have T'Pina and Beau decided which they will have?"

"They're strongly leaning towards a girl. Why?"

"Then we shall have a boy. You already have practice, and you will therefore have more energy to devote to their new, novel challenges."

Daniel laughed and rolled to lean over her.

"Logical, my love." He bent to kiss her collarbone, then moved up to her neck and murmured, "Don't think I don't suspect -- you're playing matchmaker!" He knew T'Mir could feel his amusement. "For children who aren't even born yet!"

"I had not planned to arrange a bonding for our unborn child," she denied, voice bland but mind radiating honest irony, "when remaining unbonded worked so well for myself, my brother, my parents --" She stopped listing when he kissed her. Before they had married, this Human practice had bemused her, but no longer.

"That's another thing," Daniel said when they came up for air; he was panting slightly, and she was now stretched on top of him. "T'Pina is technically your sister now -- our children and hers will be cousins."

"Not by blood," T'Mir reminded him, tracing a pattern on his chest with the tip of one finger. "Even if she were not adopted, though T'Pina is my father's daughter, she is not my sister genetically."

"That's the only way," Daniel grunted, sliding his hands down to his wife's hips.

"True. But we will explain this to the children; they will know the option is there, should they choose it." She slid her hand up to rest her fingertips over his lips. "We will now cease conversation."

Daniel signaled his wholehearted agreement; he loved it when she was direct.


End file.
